The Early Head Start Family and Child Experiences Study (Baby FACES) is a nationally representative, descriptive study of Early Head Start programs and children. The goal of the study is to provide information about the characteristics and experiences of EHS children and families and the programs that serve them for the puporse of supporting program planning, technical assistance and research. Baby FACES will provide the Administration for Children and Families (ACF), the Office of Planning, Research and Evaluation (OPRE), the Office of Head Start (OHS), and the early childhood community with timely and relevant information about EHS program perforamnce, including program implementation, service quality, quality improvement efforts and outcomes for children and families.